My Sexy Neighbor
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: All Sakura wanted to do was crawl under her warm blankets and sleep… but instead she ended up crawling under a warm man and doing the opposite of sleeping! Lime Warning. S&S. One-Shot.


I've wanted to write a one-shot for a long time… but for some reason all of my one-shots turn into full fledge stories that I can't finish! If this ends in a cliffy then, blah I've done it again.

This is dedicated to my real life sexy neighbor. Believe it or not we've been going out for three years and as the song goes "I plan on marrying that boy someday." Everyone deserves to have a sexy neighbor.

**Inspirational Song:** Touch My Body by Mariah Carey

My Sexy Neighbor

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Characters' Conversations"

(Author's Comments)

Sakura knew that it was way too early, but her ears were pricked anyways. Sunlight was spreading through her curtains and the heat from the rays was slowly warming up her tiny apartment bedroom. She heard birds chirping cheerfully, the wind softly whispering to the leaves, and insects tenderly making their midday music.

Dare she open her eyes? She played with the thought for a few minutes before cautiously opening one emerald eye to take a look at the clock on her nightstand. 6:00 AM? You've got to be kidding me! Rolling over, Sakura engulfed herself into her comforter. Was there anything that felt better than being wrapped in a blanket warmed by the morning's sun?

Snuggling, she tried to will herself back to sleep, but her ears pricked again. No, no and more no. She wasn't going to get up. This was one of those rare Saturday mornings when she could sleep in… she could enjoy the much needed rest. A lazy day in bed was such a wonderful dream. Speaking of dreams, she was just having one a few moments ago before she was rudely awaken by… by what?

No, no and more no. She wasn't going to get up and let her ears win! She wasn't curious and she didn't care what was outside. She was just about to make sweet and passionate love to a hot, oh so very hot, chocolate brown haired man. She wanted to make love, damn it!

Growling, Sakura lifted her head out of the blanket to test the atmosphere. Could she open her eyes? For a moment she kept them closed before slowly opening them. AH! The sun with its warmth and stunning light… Blinking for a few moments she then rubbed her eyes to wipe away the last remnants of her lovely slumber.

Her legs protested as she tried to set them on the floor. She sat on her bed for another moment. Should she try to dive back into the sea of blankets? Shaking her head, she stretched out her arms and yawned. She was wearing a tiny pair of tight pink shorts that were tied at her waist by a white string. Too accompany the shorts she wore a flattering pink tee that molded to the curves of her breasts. Her auburn hair was mussed and she only made it worse by running her limber fingers through the luscious locks. Her bright emerald eyes were slowly starting to adjust to the morning's light. Her body was slim with curves in all of the right places and her auburn locks were short and stopped at the back of her neck.

Surveying her room, she sighed. Sleep… why can't I just sleep? On her bed was a comforter made out of white silk and was sprinkled with tiny cherry blossoms. Her sheets were made up of a one-hundred count cotton. Her pillows were stuffed with wonderful feathers and oh, did they call to her.

Her feet continued to plead for the warmth of the blankets. They were set upon her cool, light hardwood floors. Something she'd, again, spent too much money on, but she had lived in the apartment for about five years, so it was an investment well spent. She had painted her walls a light gray and added in a cherry blossom border near the ceiling.

Her ears started to prick again. Since, she was up she might as well see what all of the noise was about. She walked slowly to her pink curtains and leisurely opened them. Outside was her dream come true. Shirtless and sweaty. Licking her lips sensuously, Sakura eyes roamed over her new neighbor. Tall, dark and handsome. Wasn't it just her luck!

His chocolate brown hair was wet with sweat and it fell sexily in front of his rich, amber orbs. His body was bronzed and ripped. He had a little bit of hair sprinkled near his belly button. He was so lean and tall and he wore only a pair of jean shorts. She couldn't help but stop to glance at his package. Yum, yum, she thought to herself.

Just as she bit her lower lip and narrowed her eyes in a flirtatious manner, her sexy new neighbor looked straight at her. He could obviously hear her soft growls. How embarrassing, but she couldn't look away. Why not play with fire for a little bit? Her neighbors never stayed long enough to matter and she hadn't had sex in… depressed she didn't even beginning thinking about it.

He raised his eyebrows when she winked sexily. Smirking, she closed the curtains and ran to the bathroom. She needed to freshen up if she wanted to attract her hot neighbor. She ran eyeliner under her emerald orbs, added volume to her eyelashes with mascara, rubbed silver glitter onto her lids, and polished her lips with a light gloss. She sprayed perfume upon her neck and wrists and sprinkled a little bit of shimmer upon her chest. Running a brush through her tousled locks, she took one last look in the mirror and grinned. Perfect. She slipped into a pair of white flip-flops and grabbed a pitcher of lemonade out of her refrigerator and two glasses from her pantry.

She took a deep breath before she opened her down and stepped outside. The sun licked over her neighbor's skin and she heated just thinking about running her hand down his chest. Jeez, down Sakura! It has really been _that long _since she had made love… 

She sauntered over to her neighbor and said, "You look hot."

Turning around, her neighbor raised an eyebrow again while Sakura smiled and said, "Want some lemonade?"

"Sure, I could use a break," he commented as he took the offered drink. He placed the cup to his lips and took a long sip, "It tastes great."

Yum, yum… and so will you. Sakura, down tiger! Jeez, you only just met the man. "Your welcome. I'm Sakura Kinomoto by the way. So, where'd you move from?"

Smiling, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and said, "Syaoran Li and from New York."

"New York to Connecticut. That's a big change," she replied as she walked around his white moving van. She rubbed her hand on it's exterior in little circles.

Never taking his eyes off of her limber fingers, Syaoran said, "Yeah, I guess. I needed a change. I needed to live in a place with a different pace."

"Hmm. You've come to the right place than," she purred. Walking towards him, she let a finger run down his tan chest, "So, what did you do in New York."

"Um, a little of this a little of that."

"How mysterious," she hummed.

"And, um, what do you do?"

Smiling, she shrugged and said, "A little of this a little of that."

He returned the smile and replied, "How mysterious." 

"Very," she ran her finger up from his chest and touched his lower lip, "In need of a little break?"

"Depends. What does this break involve?" he asked coyly.

"Let's go inside your apartment and find out," she whispered as she took his hand in hers and led him to his doorway.

He entered behind he and she shut the door soundlessly. In a blink of an eye they were on each other. Panting and breathing heavily. Her mouth was searching his… she wanted to find something. She wanted him and she wanted a release. She could tell that he needed it too.

Her mouth tore viciously at his and their tongues fought with each other. She felt his hard body on hers and she moaned. Pure bliss. He ran his hand through her hair before he tugged and ripped her mouth from his. His lips burned her as they traveled down her neck… then he bit her. Her shock was replaced with arousal. She shoved him against the wall and pinned his legs with hers. Her hands roamed around his ripped body and she tore as his jeans. At the same moment he tore at her clothes and they were off in a flash. (This reminds me of the movie Atonement. Haven't seen it? Well, you should ). He switched sides with her and pinned her naked body against the wall. His hands palmed her cheeks (and not the ones of her face, hehe) and they started their intimate dance. 

Sakura was seeing stars and maybe even a bright light. Oh, this was heaven. Her lovely ears were ringing with moans, pants, and breaths. They were reaching the top of their heated hill and she felt herself start to shutter. Yes, yes, and more YES! The climax hit her hard and she almost lost her footing. Luckily, Syaoran has a gridiron grip on her.

She moaned against Syaoran's lips as their ride ended. Her lips tried to form words, but all she could manage was, "Wow."

He chuckled, "Yeah, that sums it up."

"So, miss New York?" she said as a smile spread across her kissed lips.

"Not a bit. Miss not having a neighbor?"

"Not a bit," she repeated as she nibbled as Syaoran's lip. He looked into her eyes and saw another invitation. Laughing, he lowered her to his bare floor.

Innocently, she said, "The break isn't over with?"

Intertwining his body with hers again, he replied, "Not if I can help it."

Chuckling, she thought ah, the joys of having a sexy neighbor.

So, what did you guys think? Hot stuff or what! This is a one-shot, but I think I might write a sequel. I can just picture Touya's face when he sees a bite mark on Sakura's neck! Hhoohoohohohohooho. That would be so amazing! Please R&R. Tell me what you think.

In reply to CCS89, as I've always stated these are my characters now, not Clamp's. Clamp has just provided a nice outline and fanfic writers use these skeletons to create their own unique plots. Sakura obviously would never be a bounty hunter, criminal, bad girl or a lesbian, but fanfics continue to flourish with that type of character. Fanfics provide a way for people to use creativity and to practice and broaden their writing skills. In conclusion, it's _typical_ that you would judge my OOC character instead of writing ability. If you would've put the '_typical_ Sakura' idea away from a moment and opened your mind you might have enjoyed the story more.

P.S. Thanks for your review though and I hope you enjoy the sequel although it won't have the plot you suggested.

Moshi-san


End file.
